


Long Distance

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Attempted Sex, Interrupted Sex, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Stripping, long distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Micheal moves away from his boyfriend, Jeremy. So now they have to deal with a long distance relationship.





	Long Distance

Micheal moved all the way across New Jersey about two months ago. He now lives three hours away from me, which I hate because now I can barley see him in person. We video chat all the time, well he doesn’t have a camera so it’s just me on video. 

We were meant to chat last night but Micheal was busy, so we’re doing it tonight. I sit down at my desk and open my laptop. I scroll through social media waiting for Micheal to text me to say he’s ready. After watching a few YouTube videos I get impatient and decide to text him. 

Jeremy: Dude you busy?

Micheal: Sorry I was doing stuff. 

Jeremy: Jerking off to Hentai? 

Micheal: Now that’s called pulling a Jeremy. 

Jeremy: Fuck you! 

Micheal: I love you, Snow Birdie.

Jeremy: No. you don’t get to use your nicknames on me now. 

Micheal: Oh shut up. You love it.

Jeremy: No, you insulted me. I can’t love it.

Micheal: Can you at least love me?

Jeremy: No. 

Micheal: I can’t believe we’re breaking up over Hentai. ):

Jeremy: I’m just going to take my unnatural titty bounce and leave. 

Micheal: NO BABY! I LOVE YOU!

Jeremy: Pft. Shut up and call me.

Micheal: I’m too heart broken. 

After a few seconds Micheal calls me on Discord. I answer it almost immediately. 

“What the fuck is up?” I head Micheal almost yell from his side.

“God, you’ve always been so good at starting a conversation,” I say with a laugh. 

“That’s why you love me. Hey, turn on your camera.” 

I turn on my camera and I hear movement from Micheal’s side. “You’re always so beautiful,” Micheal almost whispers.

I feel my face heat up as he says this. “Shut up.” I cover my face with my hands and let out a small chuckle. 

“No it’s true. Even with your uncomfortably messy hair you’re still so pretty.”

“Wow, so good with words,” I mumble.

“Hey Jeremy?”

“What?”

“I love you.” 

I let out an uncomfortable laugh, not that I’m uncomfortable with Micheal telling me he loves me. I just don’t know what to say after being told I’m loved. I sit there for a few seconds before responding, “I love you too.”

“So I tried watching that short you wanted me to.”

“The Robert Morgan one?” I ask, hoping that this time he actually sat through it. 

“And I hate you.” 

“No! Why don’t you like his work? You even refused to watch Lee’s,” I whine. 

Micheal has never liked gore. He hates watching horror movies with large amounts of blood. So I’ve tried getting him to watch some short animated films with blood. I’ve recently sent him a few Robert Morgan and Lee Hardcastle films to try to get him to look at more dark and bloodier films then the ones I’ve sent him before.

“Dude, the way he paints everything makes me so uncomfortable. It looks like glossy, veiny, decaying skin!” I hear him hit his hands against his desk as he whines to me.

“That’s What makes it good!” 

“No no no. Oh my god, I hate it.”

“Come on Micheal you couldn’t finish any of the ones I sent you.”

“No I finished the Korean one with the old witch lady, you know the one with the realistic eyes.”

“That one didn’t even have gore,” I huff out. 

Micheal let’s out a long groan. “Don’t make me watch these things. I love you but you’re fetish is to much for me.”

“My fetish?” I ask, confused.

Micheal giggles before saying, “You’re so into all this death and gore. You have to be a necro.”

“Necro!?” I breath out harshly. “You think I like fucking dead bodies?”

Micheal let’s out a snorted laugh. “Totally.”

“Yeah, I totally love jerking my cock to fucking pictures on...Best Gore.”

“SEE! You even know a website! You totally want to fuck a dead body!”

“Oh my god,” I mutter out. “You’re the worst.” 

“I love you, even though you have a interesting fetish,” Micheal murmurs. 

“If I was a necro would you think I’m gross.”

“As long as you get consent from the person before they die to use their dead decaying body for sexual pleasure, I’m fine with it,” He states. 

“Can I have your consent?” I ask, with no intent to be serious.

I hear Micheal laugh. “I’ll even write it into my will for you. We both laugh. Then I hear the sound of glass breaking from Micheal’s side. “Fuck!” Micheal let’s out an annoyed groan. 

“What happened?” I ask. 

“I knocked a glass off my table. Now there’s glass and cold coffee EVERYWHERE! I’ll be right back.” 

I hear Micheal get up and leave his room. I sit there for a while patiently waiting for Micheal to get back. I get bored of waiting so I grab my laptop and take it to my bed. “Okay I’m back!” I hear Micheal say from a distance.

“Welcome back.” I smile and lean back against my headboard. I grab my laptop and set it in front of me.

“Are you not wearing pants?” Micheal asks. I can hear Micheal sweeping up glass. “Also, nice view you’ve given me.”

I laugh and sift myself so I’m now sitting on my legs. “I don’t wear pants while I sleep so I shouldn’t have to wear them right before bed,” I state. 

“Ugh I didn’t get a towel. I will be back, again.” Micheal mumbles as he leaves his room again. I snicker and sit there and wait for Micheal to get back, again. After a few moments I hear Micheal’s door swing open. “WHAT THE FUCK IS UP!” Micheal yells. 

“Shut up!” I hear someone shout from the background. 

I giggle and say, “Welcome back, again.” 

I hear Micheal’s chair creak as he sits down. “I got that cleaned up. So, back to your no pants situation.”

“Should I put pants on?” I ask. 

“I’d prefer if you didn’t,” Micheal mumbles out. 

I snicker and push my laptop back some more so Micheal can see my fully now. “You’d just prefer I wasn’t wearing anything,” I say.

“I don’t know. Do I prefer if my little necro boyfriend wasn’t wearing anything?” He asks, obviously trying to get me naked. “I need a little help deciding.” He chuckles. 

I cock my brow and smile. “You need help deciding?” I ask. “Hm, I don’t know. How would I help you make up your mind?” 

 

Micheal sighs. “You could start by taking things off.” His chair creaks again. “You know, slowly,” he says with a soft laugh. 

I move my legs from under me and I sit up. “Should I? Huh, I don’t know.” 

“Please?” Micheal asks with a begging tone. 

I grab the edges of my shirt and start to slowly pull it upwards. “Like this?” I pull my shirt over my head and throw is to the floor.

“Yeah, That helps.”

As I go to take off my boxers as my door creaks open and my dad steps into my room. I quickly pull my hands away and set them next to me. “Hi Dad!” I turn to him flushed with embarrassment. 

He clears his throat and says, “uh, bedtime.”

“Hi Mr. Heere,” Micheal mumbles.

“Hi...Micheal.”

“Why do I have to go to bed?” I ask. 

“Because it’s almost midnight,” my dad responds with.

I let out an annoyed sigh and ask, “So?”

“You need to sleep,” my dad insists.

“But I’m not in school anymore so I don’t need to do anything,” I say. 

“Just go to bed.” My Dad leaves the room before he can say anything else.

“Can we continue?” Micheal asks. 

“I apparently have to go to bed,” I say as I pick up my laptop and walk over to my desk to set it down.

“Aw. Come on.” Micheal whines. “pwease for me?”

“Maybe tomorrow,” I suggest.

“Promise on tomorrow?” He asks. 

“I promise. Now good night.”

“Night. I love you,” 

“I love you too,” I say before ending the call. I close my laptop and go the bed.


End file.
